A Brief Angsty Interlude
by Calie1
Summary: Grissom confronts Sara about what's going on in his team. SaraGreg


Title: A Brief Angsty Interlude 1/1

Author: Calie

Summary: Grissom confronts Sara about what's going on in his team.

Rating: PG

Notes: My other series is not abandoned, I just wrote this little diddy. Don't expect anything great, it's just the result of me being bored and unable to produce anything good with Sara and Greg in one scene together.

* * *

"Is there something I should know about?" 

"What do you mean?" Instead of trying to look genuinly confused at Grissom's question Sara instead looked back down to the report she had been reading moments before Greg had walked in. He'd been in the room with her for only a short moment before leaving again. After his departure Grissom had appeared in the doorway.

"You're relationship with Greg." Still Sara hadn't looked up from the paperwork that had been spread out in front of her. Grissom could tell that she had stopped attempting to read them at some point while he was talking. Instead she seemed to be staring at something on the desk.

"We work well together. Is that a problem?" Sara was doing her utmost to hide the anger that was creeping into her voice. If she allowed Grissom to see how much he bothered her with his questioning he would only assume further that she had something to hide.

"Of course not. But in this case I believe it's something more and if it's going on within my team I believe I have a right to know." Grissom had no concrete proof of there being a relationship between the two CSI's. He'd heard no words spoken between the two or seen anything that would confirm his suspicions. But he was a CSI after all and the way that Sara and Greg interacted with one another led him to believe there was something more. It was the way they looked at one another. More than once Grissom had noticed how even when across the room, with people in-between them, they still somehow managed to meet one another's eye. When they worked on a case Greg always seemed to be invading her space, or at least that's what Grissom would have thought. Sara never did seem to mind how close Greg got, or even when he looked over her shoulder at some evidence she discovered. More often lately if they would show up at a crime scene together Greg would be driving. Grissom knew how much Sara insisted on driving to a crime scene, for her to allow Greg, someone who was a lower CSI, to drive was odd. Then there were the innocent touches, something that could be explained away as friendly if it weren't for all the other factors. It was earlier that day when Grissom had made up his mind to speak to Sara. It was by chance that he'd past one of the few rooms that didn't have glass walls. He'd heard familiar voices in the room and noticed the door slightly ajar. When he looked in he found Sara facing a wall looking intently at a blood spattered sheet that was hanging on the wall. Greg came up beside her and it wasn't until he walked away that Grissom finally confirmed what he had been suspecting. Greg stepped back, placed a hand on Sara's hip and actually pulled closer against him so that her back was almost pressed against his chest. He whispered something quickly in her ear then stepped away. Sara hadn't been surprised at his behavior, instead she smiled.

"Something more?" Sara finally stood up and met his questioning stare. "You'll have to be more specific Grissom."

He knew she was doing it to frustrate him. To make him voice his concerns instead of her coming out and confirming them. "Are you and Greg in a relationship?"

All she wanted to do was tell him it was none of his business and leave him there shocked and dumbfounded. He had no right to come in there insisting on knowing what her relationship was with anyone, but she can't hide it forever. Sooner or later someone would find out, if they hadn't already. It was only a matter of time before someone reported back to Grissom, confirming what he already suspected. "You want to know? Fine. Yes I am seeing Greg. In fact I am doing more than just _seeing _Greg." The last sentence was said through gritted teeth. She added it on in spite which was wrong Sara knew. Yet the way he had come in, insisting on knowing her personal life, was wrong also and she couldn't help throwing in the last comment.

He hardly reacted to the obvious anger in her words but he felt it like a slap in the face. Instead he continued on calmly and slowly, yet not sure if he should have even continued at this point. "May I ask how long?"

Sara raised her head and took a deep breath before responding. "Soon after we found Nick."

Quickly Grissom did the math in his head. Six months, and he was only now realizing it.

"We're not breaking any rules Grissom. Trust me, I made sure of that. So if you did need to know for the benefit of running your team now you know. I can't imagine what else you would need to know." With that she turned from him and gathered up the report.

"Can I ask a personal question than?" It was more out of his own curiosity that he felt this need to ask another question.

Sara should have said no, because he really didn't have the right to ask anything more. He had already invaded her boundaries. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had to ask though. "You can ask, I don't know if I'll answer."

It was fair enough he supposed considering the way he just barged in and demanded to know about her personal life. "Why Greg after all this time?"

It wasn't at all what she had expected from Grissom. Sara couldn't fathom why Grissom would be so curious about her feelings for Greg, but at the same time she could understand the reason behind the question. Greg had been in front of her for years and not once had she showed any sign of accepting his advances, suddenly she had. "Because I suddenly realized six months ago that Greg was the only guy in my life right now that I trusted, felt comfortable around, and could speak my mind to. Not only did he care about me but he actually showed it. No one's done that for me in a long time." For a moment Sara just stood there and didn't say a word. The moment was short lived though because she wasn't interested in answering anymore of Grissom's questions. Greg had come in there only moments before to teasingly tell her if she didn't hurry up he was going to find some other girl to take to dinner that night. She side stepped Grissom carefully and walked out of the room, relieved that he didn't try to stop her.


End file.
